The current invention relates to intravenous (IV) infusion devices, including IV catheters. In particular, the invention relates to an IV catheter assembly having a blood control valve therein and an activator attachment that enables access to the interior of the IV catheter assembly.
IV catheters are commonly used for a variety of infusion therapies, including infusing fluids into a patient, withdrawing blood from a patient, or monitoring various parameters of the patient's vascular system. Catheters are typically connected to a catheter adapter that accommodates the attachment of IV tubing to the catheter. Blood control catheters include an internal blood control valve that is opened by the insertion of a male luer or other object into a proximal end of the catheter adapter. Non-limiting examples of blood control valves are disclosed in the United States Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0046570, filed Aug. 20, 2009, titled “Systems and Methods for Providing a Flushable Catheter Assembly,” which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. Thus, following placement of the catheter into the vasculature of a patient, an IV fluid source can be connected to the catheter adapter, opening the blood control valve. Thus connected, fluid from the IV source can begin flow into a patient through the catheter.
Some catheter adapters permit verification of proper placement of the catheter in the blood vessel before fluid infusion begins, by providing a flashback chamber of the catheter assembly where a “flashback” of blood can be observed. To confirm flashback in catheter assemblies that do not include a blood control valve, a clinician must manually occlude the vein to prevent undesirable exposure to blood. In contrast, blood control valves can eliminate the need for such manual occlusion, while also reducing the likelihood of blood exposure during catheter placement.
Despite the many advantages of blood control catheters, some traditional procedures involving vascular access systems are not possible with blood control catheters. Devices and systems that overcome these deficiencies are disclosed herein.